A Day In The Life Of Germany
by CrimsonDreamer13
Summary: It was said that writing in a journal relieves stress...but why do I feel like I'm just making myself feel worse?
1. Day 1

**Title:** A Day In The Life Of Germany  
**Character(s) or Paring(s):** Germany, Italy, Japan, mentions of Greece & England, and a slight hint of Germany/Italy.  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Mentions of nekkid-ness, an innuendo, perverted Japan & confused Germany  
**Summary:** Watch, my children, and observe as a certain German named Ludwig writes about his day-to-day life.  
**Note:** I'll be using the human names of the nations so...

Germany - Ludwig  
Italy - Feliciano  
Greece - Heracles  
Japan – Kiku  
England - Arthur

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. If I did, Germany and Italy would be married already. The real person who owns it is Hidekaz Himaruya, so go praise him and his awesome-ness.

* * *

**Journal Entry 1**

**Day 1**

**6 a.m.**

I woke up with Feliciano beside me again.

I still find it rather odd how he is comfortable with sleeping naked.

**7 a.m. **

While I was showering, he –for some unknown reason- tried sneaking inside my bathroom.

**8 a.m.**

As compensation for bothering me so early in the morning, he cooked me breakfast.

It consisted of pasta and –thankfully enough- wurst.

**9 a.m.**

Once again, a random bucket fell on Feliciano, and once again, the task of taking care of him was left to me.

**10 a.m. **

For some reason, he tried to chase a cat he saw by the lawn of someone's house.

He found out some time later that it was Heracles' house, after being attacked by a horde of cats.

**11 a.m.**

Feliciano suggested we go to a restaurant by his place, and I reluctantly agreed to going with him.

I think I'll be going to that restaurant again tomorrow.

**12 p.m.**

We went back home after eating, with Feliciano singing some ridiculous song about 'pasta' and 'clouds that look like macaroni.'

**1 p.m.**

He mass produces white flags, while I read a book titled, 'The Beggar woman of Locarno' by Heinrich von Kleist.

**2:30 p.m.**

I still do not understand how he manages to fall in the pit hole created by Arthur for so many times.

**3 p.m.**

Why is it that it's always me that cleans up the mess of clothing he makes when it's time for his siesta?

**4 p.m.**

A cat somehow manages to get his food while he was sleeping, and –though I hate to admit it- I find it rather amusing to watch.

**5 p.m.**

Kiku visits, then proceeds in making with Feliciano what he called as 'onigiri'.

I'll have to ask him how to make them sometime.

**6 p.m.**

Feliciano announces that he was going to 'sleep with me'. For some reason, Kiku blushes and excuses himself as he leaves.

I must admit that I was confused at what he was so embarrassed about.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, I've decided to post something that's actually more than 10 words long. Anyway, if some of you have noticed, some parts of Germany's journal is the same as from the Italy Observation Diary strip. It should be obvious that it was the latter that inspired me to do this.

Anyway, please review! If you do, you'll get some cookies made by France-niichan as a reward!

And we all know that no one can resist his cooking...


	2. Day 2

**Title:** A Day In The Life Of Germany  
**Character(s) or Paring(s):** Germany, Italy, Austria, mentions of America & Hungary, Prussia, Germany/Italy, slight Prussia/Germany and minor Prussia/Italy  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Mentions of nekkid-ness, numerous innuendos, Prussia & confused Germany.  
**Summary:** Watch, my children, and observe as a certain German named Ludwig writes about his day-to-day life.  
**Note:** Just in case someone doesn't know the nations' human names:

Germany - Ludwig  
Italy - Feliciano Vargas  
Austria – Roderich Edelstein  
Hungary – Elizaveta Hedervary  
America – Alfred F. Jones  
Prussia – Gilbert Weillschmidt

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.

* * *

**Journal Entry 1**

**Day 2**

**5****:50 a.m.**

I woke up to the smell of Hazelnussomeletten being cooked in the kitchen.

It seems as if Roderich has returned from his trip to Elizaveta's.

**5:53 a.m.**

I noticed another figure huddled under the blankets, and shortly afterwards remembered that Feliciano asked to sleep with me the night before.

**6 a.m.**

Roderich came to check on me, only to don a horrified look as he saw Feliciano sitting on top of me in what one could say was a provocative position. And what's worse was:

He was completely naked.

**6****:01 a.m.**

Roderich fainted and I had to carry him to his room. Afterwards, I let Feliciano borrow some of my clothes but not without a fierce scolding, of course.

**6: 10 a.m.**

Feliciano and I ate some of the hazelnut omelet while waiting for Roderich to wake up.

...I also realized that I missed his cooking.

**6:15 a.m.**

Roderich woke up and I was left with the task to explain what it was that he saw earlier.

Thankfully enough, he was already used to Feliciano's...'peculiarity', so he was able to understand.

**7 a.m.**

Feliciano tried getting in my bathroom while I was showering again.

Unfortunately for him, no such vulgarities were allowed, especially when Roderich was at home.

**8 a.m.**

Feliciano and I were forced to listen to Roderich as he poured out his anger –because of us- with his piano.

**8:30 a.m.**

We all went to the summit conference arranged by Jones who, for some unfathomable reason, decided that it would be fun to arrange a meeting just for the heck of it.

**9 a.m.**

Weirdly enough, even when we were inside the building for the meeting, a bucket magically appeared and fell on Feliciano.

**9:30 a.m.**

When I stepped into the conference room, there was one thing I noticed. Jones and Elizaveta were both standing at the front of the room, discussing something.

A combination of those two and discussions could only mean serious trouble.

**10 a.m.**

I realized that I hated myself for being right.

Summary of Summit Conference:  
1. A group of nations will be chosen by Elizaveta Hedervary to participate in their 'game'.  
2. All of the contestants will live in a manor provided by Jones.  
3. The mission is to last living in the same house with each other for one whole month without complaint, crying, killing each other, or surrender.  
4. Nations will be evicted from the manor at random.  
5. The remaining nations will be granted one request each. There will be no restrictions nor limits for the requests.

**11**** a.m.**

Elizaveta announced that the pairs will be made known tomorrow.

At least I had some time to prepare for the craziness that would occur in the near future.

**11:05 a.m.**

We were dismissed from the meeting and embarrassingly enough, Feliciano clung onto me the whole way out of the building.

Roderich just shook his head in disbelief.

**11:10 a.m.**

We ate at the restaurant by Feliciano's place again, by his suggestion of course.

I'll have to write down the name of the restaurant next time.

**12 p.m.**

Roderich went grocery shopping while I was left alone at home with Feliciano.

**1 p.m.**

The peace of my house –what was left of it after Feliciano came- was once again disrupted when a sudden shout echoed from my doorstep.

Who else but my dear bruder to ruin my afternoon?

**1:05 ****p.m.**

Gilbert found Feliciano and proceeded to hugging him and telling him how cute he was.

I found the scene very disturbing and I, for some reason, found my chest tightening as I looked at them together.

I should check my medical book later to see what was wrong with me.

**1:10 ****p.m.**

Gilbert said that his only purpose of coming here was because he wanted a drinking partner.

I'm thinking that he was just lonely and didn't want to admit it.

**2 p.m.**

I kept Feliciano from drinking any of the beer that I got from the fridge while Gilbert kept stealing some and forcing them on Feliciano.

Why is he my brother again?

**2:30 p.m.**

I find it rather confusing how Feliciano was able to fall in a hole that somehow magically appeared in my yard.

**3 p.m.**

Feliciano had a siesta with Gilbert, but thankfully enough, Gilbert still kept his clothes on. However, while they were asleep, Gilbert's arms somehow managed to encircle Feliciano's waist.

Maybe I should go to a doctor and ask if I had a heart disease.

**4 p.m.**

Luckily enough for Feliciano, the only cat that greeted him when he woke up was my cat, which was properly trained not to steal anyone's food.

**4:05 ****p.m.**

Gilbert woke up, complaining about 'someone hammering his head'. I just rolled my eyes and gave him some aspirin.

For some reason, after he drank the medicine, he suddenly hugged me with his arms encircling my neck and cried about 'no one appreciating his awesome-ness.'

...I'll just blame the hangover.

**4:10 p.m.**

I went out to look for Roderich as he hasn't come back for four hours already.

I also found myself a bit worried about leaving Feliciano and Gilbert alone at home.

**4:50 p.m.**

I found Roderich holding two grocery bags wandering in front of France's house, obviously not knowing exactly whose house it was.

I thanked the gods that France wasn't home that time.

**5 p.m.**

We went back home and found Italy cooking pasta which I presumed was for Gilbert and himself.

Somehow, there was this weird burning feeling inside me when I thought about it.

I guess I really need to consult a doctor.

**5:05 p.m.**

I found out that Feliciano made the pasta for when I got home and Gilbert just because he asked for some as well.

There was a weird feeling in my chest again, though this time; it was a fluttery sensation, as if I were on a cloud. It was rather strange.

**6 p.m****.**

We ate pasta for dinner while Gilbert was downing some mugs of beer again.

He also announced that he was going to sleep at my house for now, and that he was going to sleep with me in my room because he needed to 'share with his little bruder his awesome-ness.'

I still didn't understand what was so embarrassing when I saw Roderich blush.

**7 p.m.**

Feliciano, Gilbert and I somehow managed to sleep in one bed with Feliciano clinging to my arm and Gilbert's arm and leg on top of me.

I could tell that I was going to wake up horribly in the morning.


	3. Day 3

**Title: **A Day In The Life Of Germany  
**Character(s) or Paring(s): **Germany, Italy, Austria, Prussia, Germany/Italy, slight Prussia/Germany, slight Prussia/Italy and some Germany/Austria if you squint. 8D  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Mentions of nekkid-ness, innuendos, Prussia, Japan & confused Germany.  
**Summary:** Watch, my children, and observe as a certain German named Ludwig writes about his day-to-day life.  
**Note: **Just in case someone doesn't know the nations' human names:

Germany – Ludwig  
Italy – Feliciano Vargas  
Austria – Roderich Edelstein  
Prussia – Gilbert Weillschmidt  
Japan – Kiku Honda  
America - Alfred F. Jones  
Hungary - Elizaveta Hedervary

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya-sama does.

* * *

**Journal Entry 1**

**Day 3**

**5:00 a.m.**

I woke up earlier than usual today.

I should've guessed with the way Gilbert was hugging me. Though I've got to admit, he's got a lot of strength even when he's asleep.

**5:10 a.m.**

I remembered that Gilbert has a habit of hugging things and/or people in his sleep.

I then understood why he hugged Feliciano yesterday during their siesta.

**5:15 a.m.**

I slowly got out of bed, leaving Feliciano and Gilbert sleeping beside each other.

**5:18 a.m.**

I found Roderich in the kitchen while he was searching for the ingredients he needed.

It seems that even his things have a habit of getting lost.

**5:20 a.m.**

I helped Roderich in looking for the missing ingredients, promptly being told afterwards to wait in the living room.

**5:25 a.m.**

I still find it strange how he is able to cook with explosions resounding from the kitchen every time.

**5:45 a.m.**

Roderich let me taste the palatschinken he made.

Even though he made these pancakes with explosions, I can't help but think that they are delicious.

**6 a.m.**

Gilbert entered the kitchen with Feliciano beside him, both walking as if they were drunk.

**6:04 a.m.**

Somehow, Gilbert was able to devour almost all of the Austrian pancakes the moment he set foot into the kitchen.

**6:05 a.m.**

Feliciano complimented Roderich on the delicious food while Gilbert continued to scarf down all of pancakes left.

**6:10 a.m.**

I took a shower, though this time, instead of Feliciano; it was Gilbert who bust in.

He said it was to 'share his awesome-ness with his little bruder.'

That was probably the second time that he used that excuse.

**6:17 a.m.**

I left to walk Aster, Lucky and Berlitz; which in turn left Roderich to fend for Gilbert and Feliciano.

I somehow felt pity for him the moment I thought about it.

**6:25**** a.m.**

I saw Feliciano following me, thankfully enough, completely clothed.

**6:30 a.m.**

I returned home to the sight of Gilbert pinning Roderich to the floor.

I don't even want to know what they were doing.

**7 a.m. **

I pondered on how Elizaveta had gotten her way with the last meeting.

How exactly did she get Jones to agree with her?

**8 a.m.**

We left for the summit conference, with Feliciano clinging onto my right arm and Gilbert with his arm hanging around my shoulder.

I think I saw Roderich slap his own face while we walked.

**9 a.m.**

A bucket fell on Feliciano again.

I'm beginning to wonder how such a thing became a regular occurrence to him.

**9:30 a.m.**

Instead of Jones, it was Kiku who was beside Elizaveta this time.

I suddenly felt a shiver run up my spine when I saw him smile.

**10 a.m.**

I finally understood why I had a bad feeling about this.

Added Note:

1. There is also another way to win –other than to restrain oneself from killing anyone-, which will not be fully divulged to anyone for the time being, though it does have something to do with Elizaveta favoring you.

Chosen Nations: 

1. Sweden

2. Finland

3. Denmark

4. Norway

5. Iceland

6. Sealand -questionable-

7. Poland

8. Lithuania

9. Estonia

10. Latvia

11. Turkey

12. Greece

13. Germany

14. Austria

15. Italy

16. Romano

17. Spain

18. Prussia

19. America

20. England

21. Russia

22. France

23. Canada

24. Belarus

**11 a.m.**

Elizaveta made it known that the hosts of this certain 'game' were Japan, China, Korea, and of course, Elizaveta herself.

**11:05 a.m.**

Feliciano proceeded to chattering my ear off about how he was 'so happy that Ludwig and fratello were both in the game.'

**11:10 a.m.**

We ate at one of Roderich's favorite cafes called, "Cafe Tomaselli".

The cakes there were rather delicious.

**12 p.m.**

We went back home, Feliciano having bought one of the cakes sold at the cafe.

**1 p.m.**

Gilbert left for Spain's house, saying that 'that guy needs to have more of my awesome.'

I swear, if he says any more of being awesome, I'll have to hit him with my boot.

**1:05 p.m.**

Feliciano hugged me, saying that I must've missed his hugs for the past few days.

Somehow, I had the urge to say he was right.

**2 p.m. **

I heard the echoing of a piano being played, which explained why Roderich was missing.

But since when did I have a piano in my house?

**3 p.m.**

Feliciano used me as a pillow as he had his siesta.

I still don't understand why he has to sleep naked.

**3:54**** p.m.**

Gilbert returned home, having caught Feliciano leaning on me as he slept.

I found myself blushing when he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

**4 p.m.**

Feliciano woke up, acknowledging Gilbert's return home.

**4:10 p.m.**

Gilbert asked me to drink with him while smirking at Feliciano.

I somehow felt that he was looking at me after he did that.

**5 p.m.**

Roderich was the one who cooked dinner this time.

It's to be expected that this night's dinner will be delicious.

**6 p.m.**

Gilbert was still drinking some beer even after Roderich cooked the Tafelspitz.

I find it strange how Roderich was able to sense my craving for beef today.

**6:50 p.m.**

Gilbert locked me out of my room, saying that he 'wanted to sleep with Feliciano alone'.

Why was I the one being locked out of my own room?

**6:55 p.m.**

I decided to sleep on the couch in the living room when Roderich suddenly offered to share his bed with me.

He also warned me not to try anything weird on him while he slept.

**7 p.m.**

Roderich had this strange look on his face the moment I sat on his bed.

It was roughly a cross between embarrassment and something else I couldn't identify.

* * *

A/N: Inserting random foreign cuisines in my fics are FUN~

And thank you very much to **Rinael**(er, I edited the second chapter of the fic just after you've read it, so sorry.), **Yeyana Valentine**(thank you, and I'll try to update fast.), **EmoLollipop** and **TacoDao**(I sort of base Germany's naivete on my own naivete so...)

Capsmashed and keysmashed reviews are definitely LOVED~ 8D


	4. Day 4

**Title: **A Day In The Life Of Germany  
**Character(s) or Paring(s): **European nations, Asian nations and North American nations.  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Mentions of nekkid-ness, innuendos, Prussia, Russia, Roderich's UST & confused Germany.  
**Summary:** Watch, my children, and observe as a certain German named Ludwig writes about his day-to-day life.  
**Note: **Since Denmark's human name has yet to be announced, I'm just gonna call him Denmark. I'll also call the other countries having no human names their country names so...yeah, just a reminder.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia. The awesome Hidekaz Himaruya does.

* * *

**Journal Entry ****1**

**Day 4**

**5:55 a.m.**

Roderich was already out of bed when I woke up, probably cooking breakfast.

The surrounding scent of Bauernfruhstuck should have been enough evidence of that fact.

**6 a.m.**

I greeted Roderich good morning as I entered the kitchen, the omelet already prepared on the table.

**6:01 a.m.**

I slipped on the cold floor, somehow managing to pin Roderich on my way down.

**6:02 a.m.**

Gilbert and Feliciano arrived right as we stumbled onto the floor, a stare-down ensuing afterwards.

**6:04 a.m.**

I helped Roderich up, who was flushed in embarrassment, explaining to Gilbert what exactly occurred.

**6:06 a.m.**

Gilbert laughed at me, saying that 'the exact same thing happened to me before'.

That explained why he was pinning Roderich on the kitchen floor yesterday.

**6:10 a.m.**

Completely overlooking the previous incident, we ate the delicious omelet prepared by Roderich.

**6:20 a.m.**

I was taking a shower when Roderich suddenly barged into the bathroom, shouting about needing to say something important to me.

He looked like he forgot about it the moment he saw me in the shower. It's rather strange.

**6:30 a.m.**

Roderich started avoiding me like the plague.

Feliciano also helped in distracting me from Roderich as he kept dragging me away every time he saw me.

**7 a.m.**

I caught Feliciano streaking while I was taking a walk outside.

**7:01 a.m.**

I scolded him, covering him with my jacket as I pulled him back home.

Since when has this become a daily routine?

**7:30 a.m.**

We all left for the meeting arranged by Elizaveta, a tense air surrounding me and Roderich as we left.

That was probably the reason why Gilbert and Feliciano stayed away from us the whole time.

**7:5****6 a.m.**

We saw Yong Soo chasing Yao, shouting something across the lines of "I own hyung's breasts, right??" while Yao replied with a "Like hell you do, aru!!"

**8 a.m.**

We were able to get over the shock of seeing 'that' scene, though it took us four minutes to do so.

**9 a.m.**

A bucket fell on Feliciano again.

I still don't understand how those buckets appear out of midair.

**9:05 a.m.**

We saw Braginsky pinning Jones to the wall of our headquarters, a creepy smile on his face as he whispered something to Jones' ear.

But for some reason, instead of looking like he was threatening him –with that dark aura surrounding him-, he looked more like he was sexually harassing Jones.

**9:06 a.m.**

Completely ignoring that latter incident, we entered the building for the so-called 'summit conference' which was slowly becoming more of a 'hell' and less of a summit conference to me.

**10 a.m.**

The summit conference proved to be more hellish than before.

Added Notes # 2:

1. Once you've been chosen, you cannot back out. Or else.

2. The chosen nations will be given a map to the manor, while the remaining nations which were not chosen will observe with the hosts.

3. You should pack all the things that you need (clothes, toothbrushes, personal things etc.) for your 30-day stay in the manor.

I might be seeing things, but I think I just saw on the map that our checkpoint was in the middle of a forest.

**10:30 a.m.**

It seems Elizaveta took pity on us as she told us to 'enjoy what time we had left to see the outside world'.

Though I do admit she was pretty scary when she told us that we were supposed to return exactly at 6 'or else'.

**10:35 a.m.**

Elizaveta dismissed us, a large smile on her face as she did so.

There was also this dark aura around her when I looked closely enough.

**10:45 a.m.**

We 'accidentally' saw Feliks sitting on Toris' lap when we looked back at the conference room.

Why is it that we keep seeing weird things wherever we go?

**10:46 p.m.**

We all hurriedly left except for Gilbert who thought it would be fun to take pictures of 'that scene' and use it as blackmail.

**10:55 a.m.**

Roderich left and told us that he was going to eat lunch with Elizaveta.

I've been left alone with Feliciano again.

**11 a.m.**

I found out that the name of that restaurant by Feliciano's place was 'Olive Garden'.

They serve really delicious grilled Steak Crostada.

**11:05 a.m.**

Gilbert joined us as we ate lunch, ordering some grilled Chicken Crostada.

**11:09 a.m.**

We saw Jones and Kirkland at the table behind us, Kirkland flushing in embarrassment as Jones teased him mercilessly.

Since when have those two been on good terms that they were able to eat together at the same place without anything being destroyed?

**11:15 a.m.**

We left the restaurant only to see Bonnefoy and Jones together; Bonnefoy with his arm around Jones' shoulders. Weirdly enough, Jones was blushing when Bonnefoy did that.

Didn't we just see Jones with Kirkland in the restaurant earlier?

**11:30 a.m.**

We were just about to go home when suddenly, a scream of "RAIVIIIIIIIIIS!!!" was heard close by.

Why are people suddenly acting weird today?

**11:55 a.m.**

We managed to get home safely after that incident, Gilbert laughing about how everyone's suddenly gone crazy.

I'm somehow doubting that he isn't crazy himself.

**12 p.m.**

I was 'ambushed' by Gilbert while I was taking a walk.

**12:05 p.m.**

Gilbert asked me if I 'had a thing for Feliciano'.

One way or another, I was able to understand what he meant by 'thing'; which in turn made me blush and sputter in indignation.

I'd rather forget that ever happened.

**12:08 p.m.**

Roderich returned home just as Gilbert tried to kiss me.

I think he's been traumatized.

**12:10 p.m.**

I tried telling Roderich that it was just a misunderstanding, but Gilbert just kept making everything worse with the way he was trying to grope me.

Is this what brothers normally act like?

**12:13 p.m.**

We returned to the house, Roderich still in a shocked state as he blushed from head to toe.

**12:15 p.m.**

Feliciano suddenly gave me a hug right as we returned home, saying that it was a 'welcome back' hug.

**12:35 p.m.**

I discovered the hiding place of Roderich's piano.

I tried my hand at the piano, realizing afterwards how Roderich was able to 'let out his emotions' in playing it.

**1 p.m.**

I found out that I had a basement in my house filled with many old things.

I also found a painting of a little girl in a maid dress there, though I'm a bit confused as to who it was and who painted it.

**2 p.m.**

I entered the living room, only to see Gilbert cuddling Feliciano and saying 'how cute he was and that he should go live with him'.

I felt angry and, for some reason; a bit...possessive, when Gilbert said those words.

**2:01 p.m.**

Feliciano told Gilbert that he 'liked being with Germany and he doesn't want to leave him.'

I think my heart fluttered when I heard that.

Is this reaction supposed to be normal?

**2:30 p.m.**

I still don't understand how a hole managed to appear in my backyard with Feliciano inside it.

**2:35 p.m.**

I saw Gilbert passed out on the kitchen table, empty mugs of beer surrounding him.

Why is it that I'm the little brother when I'm the one who always takes care of him?

**3 p.m.**

Feliciano had a siesta again, me being his pillow; though it was a bit awkward since he was half-naked.

**3:30 p.m.**

Roderich noticed Feliciano sleeping on my lap, a blank expression on his face as he saw us.

He's probably angry at me, if the glare he pointed at me –or was it at both of us?- wasn't enough proof.

**4 p.m.**

Feliciano woke, greeting me with a smile as he sat up from my lap.

I have to admit that I missed his warmth when he left.

**4:10 p.m.**

Gilbert walked into the living room, asking me if I was the one who covered him with the blanket.

It was one of the rare times that he said 'thank you' to me.

**4:45 p.m.**

We all packed our bags, with me noting down everything they brought.

Feliciano: everything used to make pasta.

Roderich: every one of his musical compositions.

Gilbert: almost all of the beer in my house.

I'm probably hallucinating, but I think I just saw Gilbert packing my clothes (was that my underwear?) in his bag.

Definitely hallucinating.

**5 p.m.**

We all left to find the manor, leaving together so as not to get lost –though it was mostly because of Roderich that I suggested the latter-.

**5:20 p.m.**

We bumped into Vash just as we were about to enter the supposed forest, who in turn said that he wasn't mentioned as one of the chosen nations, but he was assigned as the game's 'supervisor'.

I think my night was getting worse by the minute.

**6 p.m.**

We all managed to arrive at our destination with Gilbert shouting about how we were able to find it because of 'his awesome guidance'.

I think I'll restrain myself, just this once.

**6:01 p.m.**

I have to admit, I was impressed with the manor, both the inside and the outside.

I think I just saw a pool outside...

**6:02 p.m.**

I just discovered that it wasn't Jones that was with Bonnefoy earlier, rather, his 'brother' Matthew.

But even if I mistook Matthew for Jones earlier, I found that I didn't mistake Jones for Matthew.

Maybe it was his 'strong' personality. Or maybe not.

**6:03 p.m.**

We all gathered in the rather spacious living room as Elizaveta made her entrance with Kiku, Yao, Yong Soo and Vash beside her.

**6:05 p.m.**

Another set of rules and reminders were announced, as well as a clue on how to win.

Rules & Reminders:

1. No killing, maiming, or harassing of nations in the manor, or else you will be evicted.

2. Vash will be the supervisor of this 30-day game, so make sure not to get on his temper.

3. There will be a multitude of games contained in their 30-day game which will be led by Elizaveta, Yong Soo, Kiku, Vash and Yao.

4. Those aforementioned people will divide the nations into three groups for their room setting, each group composed of 6 nations.

5. Those groups which are chosen by the hosts will be further divided according to the rules of their daily games.

6. The prize for the winner(s) of this game will be one request, no limits or restrictions whatsoever.

7. A clue to win: try to be more friendly with other nations, and do your best to appeal to the hosts of the game.

**6:10 p.m.**

The groups were then announced.

Room 1:

Poland

Lithuania

Latvia

Estonia

Turkey

Greece

Room 2:

Sweden

Finland

Denmark

Iceland

Norway

Sealand (?)

Room 3:

Germany

Austria

Italy

Romano

Spain

Prussia

Room 4:

America

England

France

Canada

Russia

Belarus

**6:55 p.m.**

Many complaints were made, mostly by Heracles and Sadiq.

There was also a tense aura surrounding Jones, Braginsky, Oxenstierna and Denmark when you looked more closely at them.

I think I saw Lovino glaring at me from his place beside Antonio.

**6:57 p.m.**

Elizaveta gave those people who complained a creeper smile as she told them to get into their respective rooms.

I have to remember not to get on her bad side.

**7 p.m.**

We all went to our rooms, a few mutterings of complaint heard mostly from the occupants of room one and some from room four.

**7:05 p.m.**

For some reason, even though there were six beds for all of us, Feliciano still insisted on sleeping with me.

Lovino also hit him with a pillow, saying that he shouldn't even get close to 'that potato-bastard.'

Antonio just pulled him away and settled him on the bed farthest from mine which somehow became Feliciano's.

**7:20 p.m.**

I observed my roommates before I got to sleep, noting that Antonio's bed was next to Lovino's, whose bed was next to Gilbert's, whose bed was next to Roderich's, whose bed was next to Feliciano's, whose bed –which he didn't even use- was next to mine which was closest to the door.

I think my life's just hit a downhill road, which is getting worse by the second.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's the Austrian cakes I promised~ *hands out some cakes*

**EmoLollipop:** So, so true...

**Albinokitten:** OMG SOMEONE FINALLY KEYSMASHED ASDJERKJLASD :DDD

**thefullygirlalchemist:** No one can even dare to compete with the awesomest of the awesome that is Gilbert...it's the sad, sad truth...

**TacoDao: **Was this epic enough?

**TheLadyGrey:** Yay~

**Rinael:** Ah, thank you so much for understanding!

**Gerosan:** Poor, poor Gilbert indeed...


End file.
